My Life
by Honey-Emily98
Summary: Sasuke loved his wife 'till her day of death but now he has to raise his children on his own, with a run down zoo and not to mention having to look after his new wife. Life just wasn't picture perfect for him any more and he wished someone would help him. If he only knew what that wish could grant him...in the shape of a woman, with blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and a kind heart.
1. Prologue

My Life

My last breath, took me away from my life to a world of darkness, leaving my gigantic family behind. The life I lived, I would not trade for the world. From my mum and dad bringing me to the world, watching me grow, making mistakes every now and then but always there to give me that extra push to jump over the missing gap.

To Kyuubi, that scruffy old dog of mine who lived to be thirty, the same age as me. I had him since I first breathed life into my tiny lungs, we grew making mistakes, learning eventually, he became my first best friend for life, always has, no matter what happened he stuck by my side, I vaguely remember him even following me into the bulls pen and making them flee as they tried to charge at me protecting me. I owe my life to that dog who I'm sure was secretly a cat who had more than one life.

My friends who I trusted more than myself, through hard times, enjoyable times and thick and thin times we made it, my friends, somehow we made it. From the time I first faced them I knew they were special, maybe not to others but to me always. Every significant part of them would make them to be who they are today and I'm glad that they came to rest in a special place on my heart. They always stayed exactly where I wanted them, in my heart.

Then…to Sasuke, gosh so many memories from that one name, from being enemies, to rivalry, companions, best friends, eventual girlfriend and boyfriend, to lovers, to marriage and I suppose in my own way, my soul mate. He stuck by me even when we were tearing each other's throats out. Nothing could make me happier than being by his side every day, seeing him smile, seeing him show his nice side with his caring ways. Getting rid of that annoying mask that I wished to rip from his head. Nothing could have made me happier, well maybe ramen…but that's not the same.

Then the move to where we are now, in an old zoo that just needs that extra love to become the best zoo, so many laughs, repairing the trough and falling in, feeding the animals, looking after them and so many more.

The children, the final sparks in my life or as one would say the final ingredient to my recipe. Their smiles and laughter filling up the house, watching them grow to be whom they are today, Sasuke having a fight with Kaito because they didn't agree on what he should wear to school, putting Akiko to bed and wishing each other sweet dreams, a mother couldn't wish for more.

So much happened over the years of my life, I lived with no regrets. Well maybe one…to not live on to see how everyone's life shaped out to be. But I would forever hold everyone close to my heart for that is where they truly belong…one wish from me is to live on, carry the memories of me and I'll tell you now, I'll be there at that finish line or wherever you may go, I'll be there cheering you on from the side lines.

Those words were the last written of Uzumaki Naruto, a loveable wife, mother of two, friend of many, known for the way of her personality and that was just how she was.

Born: 10th October 1980

Died: 1st May 2012

Forever loved, forever missed and forever remembered.


	2. A year later

My Life

Chapter 1 A year later

They stood before the grave, it had been a year since she had passed, they still held her dearly in their heart, but it was no longer the three of them it was now four. After 10 months of her dying Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, close to having a mental break down a woman saved him from it and cheering him up making him feel better. He was fooled by her and married her, making the children hating her. She would never fill the gap of their mother she was simply a horrible ugly beast in their minds wishing to take over the memories their mother had kept alive in their minds.

Their ugly monster was supposed to be a model, stiletto high heels, the manicured nails, skin, hair and makeup. It made them want to puke, they would see her strutting around flirting with every boy in sight who was over 20, they wanted to tell someone but no one would listen. Kaito was never right since his mum had passed, he was brilliant at drawing but now they turned into horrible pictures all dark and miserable it was only sweet Akiko of the age 6 carrying her mother's will still on. Kaito who was 14 was kicked out of his school and had to go to another one, Sasuke went ballistic at this scaring Akiko.

She would no longer stay in the house, always out playing and talking to the animals in the zoo, only ever smiling and laughing when the whole family came round or a friend came up to visit them in them isolated place. One day she had finally had enough, the whole family had come round and she wanted to do something but she didn't know. So she ran out into the fields hoping to escape the horrible darkness looming over everybody's soul. She wanted her mummy back, her mummy would have done something, but she was so young so she had no clue.

A/N I know it's really short but the rest of the chapters will be longer and please tell me what you think so far! Other chapters on the way! ;P


	3. Breathing

My Life

Chapter 2 Breathing

I could hear someone calling my name so I slowly opened my eyes; the place was a light gold with specks of white in the colour and the floor was the same. I looked around and saw a person I thought I would not see for all my life. Uchiha Madara stood before me saying "I believe we need to talk." I looked at him saying hoarsely having not spoken for a year "What are you doing here?" He smiled saying "I wish to trade my life with yours. The life you lived has not lived on to how you hoped it to be. Make things right for everyone's sake. You need to straighten that husband of yours and you can live on in happiness with everyone down there. Do we have a deal?" I didn't know what to say so I simply nodded the next thing I knew I woke in a bed of hay and something licking my face.

I mumbled and pushed the head out the way as I sat up, my eyes widened when I saw who it was, my old scruffy friend was finally back with me. I grinned and whispered "Kyuubi!" I hugged him tightly as he licked my neck and cheek. I giggled and whispered "It has been a long time my friend. I missed you." He barked quietly and I spoke slowly gaining my voice back "Now let's see where we are hm boy?" He nodded and I crawled over to the open window. We both peaked out and my eyes widened and I gasped as I saw who was there and where I was. I grinned and said to Kyuubi "We're home boy…we're home!" He barked and wagged his tail.

I looked out and scanned the crowd, I could see Kiba with Akamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shukaku Gaara's dog, Iruka, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Mikoto, Mum, Dad, Fugaku, Oba-chan, Ero-sennin, Ayame, Chouji, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Sai, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Haku, Zabuza, Kakazu, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo with all of their kids.

I listened out and I grinned when I heard that unmistakable voice of Akiko's, she ran up to Mum and Dad hugging them both, I smiled softly seeing how much she had grown, I then looked out for Kaito who soon walked up to Mum and Dad too. He had definitely changed; he had no emotion on his face. I looked around panicking slightly until my eyes caught sight of him, my husband, but my eyes narrowed into a frown when I saw the woman next to him. She had her very big breasts rubbing against his arm. It made me want to gag at the sight. Kyuubi was also looking out of the barn window and seeing Sasuke like that growled. We turned to each other nodding before sinking down into the hay, comically.

Our plan of action, somehow make ourselves known again. I got down from the hay loft with Kyuubi and looked in the mirror. I looked the same, same tan, same eyes, except I was wearing my white summer dress with the black rim to it with the laced bow on the top at the front, my hair put into a right side pony although still at the back of my head which was being held by a butterfly grip and shoe wise I had on white slip on shoes with black on the top of the shoe where my toes were and black on the heel of my shoe. I thought I looked alright but quickly remembered my whiskers so I covered them up with blusher. After I quickly tiptoed to the back of the barn, I couldn't go through the front or that would be a pure give away. I found an old picnic blanket and took it with me I then managed from the back of the barn to go down the path way that led into the woods, I ran in there with excitement written on my face.

I bit my lip as I broke into a run through the woods with Kyuubi; it brought back so many memories. I soon broke through the woods into the open, I gasped it was the same scene as when me and Sasuke discovered it, the golden wheat blowing in the slight breeze as the sunset caught the wheat across the horizon giving it that peaceful and special touch, the same gigantic tree was still in its place with the wooden swing that I remember Sasuke pushing me in or when we would sit up on the tree branches and watch as the sun set. It brought tears to my eyes how this brought back cherished memories, of when Sasuke and I were laughing and being happy…I missed that…I truly did.

Kyuubi ran on into the wheat dancing in it, jumping for joy rejoicing in finally being home again, I grinned and ran with him holding the picnic blanket in my hand. I laughed as I spun round and round before falling back onto the soft blanket of wheat. I rolled from side to side feeling the memories come back to me. Oh how I loved those memories, of when before I had cancer how we all would sit out here eating a picnic and just run about or dance or even just mess about. I soon found myself silently crying, how I wished that would all come back. But as Kyuubi licked my tears and barked, I grinned weakly and told him "Your right! We're here to fight and get that back!" I laid the blanket out and sat down on it staring up at the golden sky that was casted by the golden sun.

I bathed in the sun for a while with Kyuubi and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep. I next woke to see a little girl looking down at me with worry clearly written on her face. I smiled up at her and her eyes widened as she asked "Are…you alright?" I answered "I am, better than before now that I have more company, how about you?" She slowly smiled answering truthfully "I don't know." I blinked asking "Why? Why don't you know?" She sighed and told me trying to contain her sadness "Because, my brother won't speak to me, not anyone, my daddy re-married after mummy died and-and I hate her! My step mum is an ugly monster who is trying to erase mummy's ways! Daddy's not the same either…he gets really angry me if I do something bad or he argues with Kaito when he gets expelled from school. I want mummy back…"

My eyes widened and I felt myself tear up but I forced myself to stay strong as Akiko started crying. I sat up and rubbed her back whispering "Shh don't worry…please don't cry…." I thought for a second before saying excitedly "Oh I know! How about I introduce you to my friend?" She sniffled and asked "friend?" I nodded and whistled before calling out "Kyu! Come on!" Kyuubi shot out of the bushes running over to the blanket; once he saw Akiko his whole face brightened, he walked straight up to her and licked her cheeks. She giggled and patted Kyuubi slowly grinning. I grinned and told her "This is my best friend Kyuubi. He's a real softie with kids. So you should get along with him fine." She nodded and continued stroking Kyuubi saying "Mummy had a dog just like this one, she called him Kyuubi too! I miss them both…" I smiled saying "It seems like your mummy was special to you…"

She brightened and said excitedly "She was! She would always make me and my older brother laugh and everyone loved her…when mummy went out to the shops or when she went to the hospital daddy would always say she was our walking sunshine. I loved everything back then…" I smiled and almost cried at how truthful she was being with me it made my heart ache. She widened her eyes in realisation saying "I'll be right back! I wanna show Kaito to you! Maybe you can get him to smile as you did with me!" I bit my lip and nodded, I watched her run off and I finally let the tears roll down my cheeks as I watched her run down the hill to the left and down the hill to the house.

I was thanking myself now that I had but a water proof blusher on my face. I closed my eyes and thought of how Akiko looked, she had her golden hair, another trait off me, in two plait's and she still had her little fringe that she got off me. She had the same bright blue eyes as me too, I felt my heart ache but soon stopped when I saw her drag her big brother up the wheat field. He seemed to be annoyed and I grinned as he walked over saying "Hey, you must be Kaito, I heard a lot about you." I held out my hand and he shook my hand. I told him to sit and Akiko pulled him down to sit with her. I spoke as Kyuubi sat next to me "This is Kyuubi by the way Kaito. So I hear you two are having lots of distress at home…do you know the best way to get rid of it?" Kaito looked at me with interest and Akiko bit her lip shaking her head.

I grinned and said "Simple. You shout it out of course! Come on! Get up and I'll show you." They did so and I told them "I'll go first, just yell out anything that really annoys you, it's way better than keeping it bottled up!" They nodded and I yelled "I hate it when families fight!" Akiko giggled and yelled out "I hate my ugly monster of a step mum!" Kaito yelled out after a tug on his sleeve from his sister "I hate the monster hitting us!" Akiko laughed in glee exclaiming "You did it! You got him to smile again!" Kaito bit his lip and I took in his features, he wore worn jeans, scruffy trainers and a black jacket zipped up. I smiled at him as he smiled and I looked back at Akiko to see her wearing a white dress and amazingly my old blue cardigan and white slip on shoes.

So this was how my family had grown, to be distant with one another and their souls were dark. I grinned thinking how I would soon change that; I tagged Kaito saying "You're on!" He looked startled before chasing after me grinning. Akiko cheered me on "Go on! Come on! Yay! He missed keep going!" I grinned as he quickly tagged me and he ran off a few metres. I grabbed Akiko's hand as she claimed "We're going to get you Kaito! Because we're the brilliant pretty princesses that fight for the good!" I laughed and said "Indeed we are!" We caught him and we pulled him down onto the blanket, we laughed as we looked up at the sky. I thanked whoever was up there that no one had tainted my children and hopefully never would.

I looked around for Kyuubi and noticed he was gone and I shrugged my shoulders thinking he went off into the woods or something. I stood up and started spinning looking up at the sky, they looked at me questioningly and I answered as I stopped "Come on. Spin with me, it's a great way to feel free ya know? It just loosens you up I guess!" They nodded and started spinning with me and we started laughing at the feeling of dizziness taking over.

Meanwhile…

Kushina asked her husband "Where do you think Kaito and Akiko went? They just suddenly disappeared." Minato frowned looking through the crowd to see if they were hanging with any of the other children. Seeing that they weren't they walked over to Kiba and the rest of Naruto's friends were. Kushina asked "Kiba! Have you seen Akiko and Kaito anywhere?" Kiba shook his head and answered "No I haven't but what's weird is that Akamaru and Shukaku went missing too." Gaara said "What's that noise?" They all went quiet and heard barking. They all nodded and went past the house, past the barn and straight on up then round to go up to the field. Everyone else slowly followed too in curiosity and once they reached the top they gasped seeing Shukaku, Akamaru and another dog run around Akiko and Kaito as they grinned whilst laughing as they spun around with a woman.

Kushina held Minato's arm and said "Have any of you seen those two act…so free since…Naruto went?" Everyone shook their heads as they watched with happiness as the children danced and spun with the woman. However it didn't last long as Sasuke's wife, Mayu Watanabe or now Mayu Uchiha, stomped across the wheat field shouting "You brats! Get over here, what did I tell you about running off and talking with strangers!" Akiko froze before quickly hiding behind me as we all stopped spinning, I saw Kaito freeze before going blank once again. Sasuke sighed at seeing the woman and how it reminded him of Naruto so much, it made his heart ache and he didn't want the pain it hurt too much.

I quirked an eyebrow as she stormed over, she looked rather ugly in my opinion, she had greasy brown hair, horrible bland brown eyes, looked like a stick on heels on a drunken night out and honestly had no manners at all. Of course I wouldn't voice that though. She wore a big furry brown coat, with a white dress underneath, 6 inch stiletto heels on which didn't look white now but was muddy. I bit my lip hiding my smile as I thought of how I could describe her to my tastes but held my tongue. She grabbed Kaito by the hood of his jacket pulling him back wards saying "You're in for it went you get in that bedroom, ya clear?" I frowned and Akiko whimpered holding onto my hand.

I angrily spoke not liking the tone she was talking to my children with "Now hold on a minute! Don't you dare even think of laying a finger on their skin! Their just children, they deserve to have fun and be free! This place was made for that! Don't you go telling them what they can do or what they can't do! They are perfectly fine here with me it's their own home for crying out loud!" She glared at me and I thought "Honey that look does not scare me one bit." She shouted at me "Who do you think you are? You're not their mother so you can't tell me what to do!" I came back calmly "Well…neither are you." Kaito snickered and tried to keep it under control for fear of getting a whack.

She tugged on his hood almost choking him and I did the only thing I could think of, I slapped her on the hand and she released her hand and was so unsteady with her stiletto heels on she fell right down onto the muddy ground. I breathed in and out trying not to laugh as I asked if Kaito was alright. From what it looked like everyone else was trying to contain their laughter too. They moved closer up the hill and I smiled at Kaito lightly rubbing his back asking again if he was sure he was alright. He nodded and the ugly beast stood back up saying "How dare you! I want you off of this land right this instant!" I answered back "But…you aren't the owner of this land, from what I hear Uchiha Sasuke and his children are." She argued back "Oh well I'm his wife!" I couldn't help myself as my tongue slipped saying "Really? I don't know what he saw in you then! I heard that his first wife was the one who bought the land with him." She scoffed saying "Yeah well she's dead isn't she! She was a whore anyway!" Everyone gasped at what she said and I gritted out "What. Did. You. Say?"

Akiko started sobbing and screamed "You ugly monster! That's not true! Everyone loved her here and if you dare think of saying anything more I'll report you!" she scoffed and whacked Akiko round the face. Now that got my blood boiling, I angrily said "How dare you. How can you raise a hand like that to an innocent little girl's face? Hm? Are you that much of a total demon? I'm sure if their real mother was here now she would have walloped you so hard that you wouldn't even be seen as a model anymore!" She growled and was about to lash at me when Shukaku, Akamaru and Kyuubi growled at her in warning. She backed off a bit and I glared at her. I turned to Akiko and Kaito asking softly "I better go before anything else happens…are you guys going to be alright?" Akiko burst into more tears holding onto my arm "PLEASE! Don't go! Please… You brought Kaito out of his gloom! He was smiling and laughing, when you're gone he'll go back to how he was! Please stay! Please stay mummy!"

Everything stopped for a second and I looked down at her, I breathed calmly as I felt tightness well in my heart, my daughter without knowing it had called me mummy… I could feel a lump coming to my throat and I swallowed it saying "I'm sorry sweetie but I've got to go…I'll visit when I can okay? Look after yourselves alright?" Akiko wailed more clinging to my arm saying "please…don't go…I don't want any more fighting…I want my mummy back…I miss her…she wouldn't have this…I want her back so badly…daddy's not the same…he doesn't smile anymore…he doesn't tuck us in with mummy like he used too….please! You could…you could…change it!" I shook my head swallowing the lump I felt gather in my throat once again as I gathered the picnic blanket and called out to Kyuubi to come.

Dad and Mum stepped forward saying "Where do you live? We'll drop you off." I nodded and followed them to their car, Akiko and Kaito tried to follow but was grabbed by their monster. I promised myself that I would stop that monster and take my rightful place with my children.

I asked them where their car was and where I should put Kyuubi, they told me to put him on the seat next to me and I nodded. I got into the familiar BMW and I gave them my address. Dad was driving and Mum was sat in the passenger seat. She told me "You were very brave back there you know…not many stand up to her…" I nodded and Minato grinned at me saying "So how long you been back for Naruto?" I choked and slowly released the tears I had been holding in for some time. My parents recognised me…they actually recognised me!

I started grinning as they grinned at me I choked out "How?" Kushina smiled with her own unshed tears as she said "Oh honey, we could recognise you straight away; we would be fools if we didn't." I smiled and nodded slowly wiping off my blusher which was already coming off. Dad told me "How about once we arrive at yours we all sit down and have a cup of tea and a chat?" I nodded and told them "That sounds good."

A/N Was I the only one crying on this chapter? Mind you I was listening to soundtracks which were from a movie and it was sort of my inspiration to write this. It's really sad so err yeah, it made me sad and I'm a wuss so I started crying…and yeah…review!


	4. The Talk

My life

Chapter 3 the talk

We arrived at my apartment and I smiled as dad opened the door for me, Kyuubi immediately rushed in taking his favourite spot by the fireplace on a black rug. I smiled and gasped as I noticed everything was clean and food was put in the cabinets and such. Mum told me "I prepared everything since I found out what Madara was going to do." I smiled and happily nodded. I walked in looking around the place; everything was how I remembered it I flicked the kettle on and they took off their coats.

I closed my eyes and told them "Let me guess…dad a cup of coffee with milk, mum hot chocolate with whip cream, marshmallows and chocolate shake?" I opened my eyes and grinned as they nodded, I pulled out the mugs to pour the drinks in and I sat on the couch once I made them, they joined me and mum started "So how long have you, you know." I answered "Well actually I woke up in the barn with Kyuubi which was quite a surprise. I'm…shocked to find out about Akiko and Kaito…how long has it been?"

Kushina bit her lip and Minato sighed saying sadly "A year." My eyes widened and I asked "You've g-got to be k-kidding m-me?" They shook their heads and I swallowed asking "How can he just let that happen though?" Kushina sighed saying "About a week after your death Sasuke went into depression…a really bad one. He wouldn't eat or drink, wouldn't wash himself and wouldn't sleep…it was like…he wanted to die. It scared Akiko, she would usually stay out of the house but when she heard Sasuke crying one night…she went in there and hugged him. She took him downstairs, made some toast and gave him some orange juice and sat down with him. She forced Sasuke to eat it all and once she finished along with him she told him this "Mummy wouldn't want you to be sad. You have to stay strong. Please?"

I smiled and said "That's what I would have said to him…or I would have made him get angry…that was the only way he could show it sometimes…" Mum nodded and told me after a sip "She got Sasuke back on track and to take them back to school and such. The biggest change was…" "Kaito…I know mum…I could see it when I looked at him from the barn window." Dad sipped his coffee and told me "Which reminds me! We saw you sticking your head out of the window back then! It looked hilarious with straw poking out from your hair!" I giggled as he animated the way me and Kyuubi looked at each other nodded and sunk down against the wall.

Mum also started laughing and I asked the terrifying question "When and how did Sasuke meet…that devil?" Mum went quiet and dad said "Well…because of Sasuke's depression it did slowly get better but he slowly over time he must have seeped back in…the bills got higher after you went so Sasuke must have got pretty depressed and stressed. Fugaku and I came to an agreement to get Sasuke to see a therapist seeing as he wouldn't accept any of our money to help pay the bills. So he did and he got a lot better but he had his hiccups and he went to the coffee shop where you two went and he met…her. She was a slimy little devil and somehow wiggled her life into Sasuke's and she eventually got him to marry her. When we went round once there was no sign of the kids, Sasuke was doing paperwork and she was outside flirting with some 22 year old! We were angry when we saw this and we were going to tell Sasuke when…Akiko and Kaito came into the room, we didn't want him to go back into depression so we kept it quiet."

I nodded in understanding and exclaimed "She looked like a right tart! Her big bosoms sticking out, ass stuck out acting like she was Queen Shiba! I wanted to slap her right then and there!" Mum laughed saying "Well you taught her a lesson today! That was hilarious today! Best amusement we've had since you went!" I grinned and looked at the clock it was around 10:30. I yawned and said "It's getting late! It's 10:30! Doesn't it take like an hour to get home? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry to keep you here." Mum and dad laughed saying "It doesn't matter sweetie! Are you going back up there tomorrow?" I nodded and she said "Alright then, I'll be round tomorrow about 9 with a croissant and I'll drop you off okay?" Dad grinned saying "Or she could take her car?"

I blinked and exclaimed "You kept my car?" Dad nodded saying "I'll drop it off tomorrow okay?" I nodded and hugged them both saying night to them and watched as they drove off. I washed up the mugs and stacked them to dry. I then called out "Come on Kyuubi bed time!" He barked and ran after me as I went upstairs and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took my hair out of my pony tail. My hair was quite long it ended at about the top of my bra strap. It was wavy too giving it a pretty look. I sorted my fringe out before going into my bedroom, it was coloured in blues, oranges and red. The colour blue for my eyes and Sasuke as it is his favourite colour, orange for my favourite colour and red for Kyuubi.

I changed into my pyjamas which were red trouser bottoms that were crossed over in squares for the design and for my top I wore a grey no sleeved top which I realised was a maternity top I wore when I was about 2 months pregnant with Akiko it had an arrow pointing to my stomach saying "Little tyke!" I jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers as Kyuubi lay on my bed.

I sighed and tossed and turned for a while seeing as I was in the routine of tucking Kaito and Akiko in bed…it didn't feel right. I missed my family…I missed hearing the animals and I missed Sasuke wrapping his arms around me as we slept and that's when I realised…was this the same feeling Sasuke got when I died? I sighed as I closed my eyes…this hurt and this was the same pain Sasuke was going through. I let darkness take over me and couldn't wait for the morning.

Morning…

I woke with Kyuubi licking my face, I groaned and sat up he wagged his tail and walked out of the bedroom. I yawned and grinned as I walked downstairs I was going to see Akiko and Kaito today! I was excited to see what mischief we could do. I gave Kyuubi his breakfast and got my daily cheerio's box out and had breakfast, I texted mum to not bother with the croissant and quickly legged it upstairs to get dressed into a black tank top, with a blue long sleeved plain top on the top of that and black Korjak trousers and trainers. I quickly put blusher over my whiskers and smiled in the mirror. Happy with the way I looked I literally leaped down the stairs, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:01 and a car beeped outside.

I looked out to see my dad grinning at me whilst waving. I quickly yelled "Come on Kyu!" I grabbed my mobile, keys and wallet before locking the door and going to see dad with Kyuubi right next to me. He grinned and hugged me saying "Very stylish! Now your car is in perfect condition and I hope it stays that way, you got me?" I giggled and thanked him; he laughed and said it was no problem. With a quick pet on Kyuubi's behalf and another hug he was off to work by taxi. I giggled as I looked at my red MX5 or as I called it my little red devil. I jumped in and noticed the keys were in the ignition already.

Kyuubi hopped in too and I said "Right, off we go to the zoo! Woohoo!" I giggled at my behaviour and Kyuubi barked in excitement. It was going take half an hour getting there so I was making perfect time and I couldn't wait to be back at the zoo.

A/N Well what did everyone think? Please review it makes me happy and motivated to continue! Hehe ;P


	5. Paint!

My Life

Chapter 4 Paint!

I got giddy as I came down the familiar countryside road that led to the zoo; it brought back memories of when Sasuke and I had just bought the place. Kaito was in the back of the car grinning and hopping up and down saying he was so excited along with Akiko however at the time she was fast asleep. It was kind of fishy though we've had the zoo for two years now, shouldn't it be open by now? I shook my head deciding I would ask Kaito if he knows.

I came halfway down the lane and came to a gate I opened it and smiled seeing as I got the right gate, I drove in and parked up. This was the best solution to park in here as Sasuke and Kaito would recognise the car straight away and it was free seeing as it was the zoo's car park. I got out and Kyuubi jumped out his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. I closed the doors to my little red devil and locked up. I smiled checking I had my wallet, mobile and keys. I called "Come on boy, we're walking the rest of the way." Kyuubi barked and set off at a fast trot. I laughed as he showed his energetic side.

Honestly he was more of a pup then he was a thirty year old dog! I walked on out of the gates and closed them. I looked to the right lane which lead up to the zoo and I giggled as I finally felt like I was home even though I had far to go. The grass had grown over the roads and I ran on with Kyuubi as he barked and I laughed. We soon came to the entrance of the gates and I managed to calm myself. I smiled as I walked up to the house and knocked twice before stepping back just in case the demon was there. The door opened and surprisingly Sasuke opened it, his hair was messy not in its usual style, he was wearing one of my jumpers and baggy jeans. I smiled it was just like him to wear that.

He asked tiredly "What are you doing here?" Kyuubi barked and ran up to Sasuke licking his hand and wagging his tail so fast that it knocked my leg. I giggled and answered "Sorry Kyuubi is really excited for some reason. Oh and…I'm here to see Kaito and Akiko…are they in?" Sasuke nervously bit his lip and spoke softly "Um…they can't come out their doing homework." I gave him the look of –I'm-not-that-dumb- he sighed and I was about to speak when he did "Please…don't report me…" I frowned saying "Why would I report you?" He spoke quietly and I didn't catch a word he was saying so I told him "Right come on follow me!"

I barged in and Sasuke quickly shut the door and walked after me. I flicked the kettle on and turned to him and leaned on the counter saying "Right sit down and tell me properly." He nodded slowly before saying "Yesterday after everyone went home I went to go get the tigers in and when I came back and went upstairs to go see the kids I heard raised voices and I opened the door ajar just in time to see…Mayu…slap Kaito and then Akiko…" I frowned in anger as I turned around and put one tea bag in each mug and poured the boiled water in. I leaned once again against the counter and said "Well…has Akiko or Kaito been out since then?" Sasuke shook his head in dismay saying "Since last night around 10:30 I haven't seen them and it's now 10 am."

I nodded and he put his head in his hands saying "What would she think if she saw me now…" I smiled taking the tea bags out and putting the milk in, I set them on the table and he thanked me, I sat down opposite him and after five minutes I said as I voiced my true opinion "I suppose she would blow up on you, make you see what's right with a strong coffee and go help the kids…maybe slap you…" Sasuke chuckled and looked at me saying "You know…that's just what she would do…" I grinned and told him "You know…if she was here now I think you wouldn't be in this predicament…why don't you get rid of that other woman or the best of terror that's haunting your children's minds? …Akiko told me…she's seen that beast going around flirting with other guys…."

He swallowed some of his tea and mumbled "I'm a failure…nothing's going right since she died…" I could already the tears welling so without thinking I got up and hugged him as he cried into my shoulder; I guess it was a way to hide my own tears of pain, in seeing him like this. He returned the hug and I stroked his back, his hair I let go and grabbed his hands whispering to him as I looked him in the eyes "You're not a failure…you still have your kids don't you? You have me to help too. Besides…I heard Uchiha's were geniuses, smart and strong. Where's that all gone in this Uchiha hm?" I tapped him on the nose and he blinked before smiling.

I smiled at him and stood up, awkwardly saying "Urgh yea…I'll just…yea go see if the kids are up." He nodded and I legged it up the stairs, I knew exactly where Akiko's bedroom was so I went in there knocking softly, as I got no reply I walked in and sat on her bed saying softly as I caressed her hair "Oh Akiko...what happened sweetie?" She sniffled whimpering "Mummy…she hit me…the monster hit me…" I stroked her hair and pulled her onto my lap, holding her I rocked back and forth humming to her softly.

She eventually quietened and I told her softly "Akiko? Come on let's get your brother and I'll make some breakfast okay?" Luckily Akiko was already dressed and she nodded swiftly. I grinned as she took my hand and we walked out of her room and knocked twice on Kaito's which was opposite hers. I opened the door seeing as we got no reply. Kaito was lying on his bed and I lightly walked over saying "Come on Kaito, it's time to get up breakfast is being prepared." I heard him mumble "Mum?" he turned around and looked up at me through sleep. I grinned saying "Up and at 'em sleepy head!" He got up off the bed and went to his wardrobe.

I picked Akiko up and whizzed down stairs, I put her down and she went to her seat, I asked as I opened the fridge and viewed its contents "Do we want apple, orange, milk or water Akiko?" she answered cheerfully as she grinned at her dad "Orange please!" He smiled back at her as I set about putting the orange juice in a glass and gave it her. I then asked "Cereal or toast Akiko?" She answered "Cheerio's please! They were mummy's favourites!" I nodded and gave the bowl of cheerio's to her with milk in and a spoon. She tucked in and asked "Right, Sasuke what do you want for breakfast?"

Sasuke told me "I'll make my own thanks." I smirked and thought "Same old stuck up Uchiha." I shook my head and gave him a coffee and a bowl of porridge. He frowned saying "How did you-." I cut in saying "Woman's instincts are never wrong." I went to the bottom of the stairs and they watched me as I yelled up "Oi sleepy head! Get up or I'm coming in there with a bucket of ice cold water!" He yelled back "Try me!" I grinned evilly and they shuddered under my evil glint. I walked past Sasuke mumbling "Now…I just need to find a bucket." Sasuke and Akiko looked at each other and Akiko giggled saying "I like her, she reminds me of mummy." Sasuke nodded thinking "she does…which is kind of strange seeing as she turned up when we gathered for Madara's funeral gathering."

Five minutes later Kaito was sat at the table glaring at me with wet hair I shrugged as I set about cleaning the surface saying "I take my words serious not for granted. Now what do you want toast, cereal or fruit?" He grumbled "Toast thanks." I asked again "Orange, apple, milk or water?" He mumbled "Apple please." I gave him his breakfast and I poured hot water into the sink. I then grabbed Akiko's bowl as she finished and washed the empty bowl waiting for the next bowl. Sasuke and Kaito finished afterwards and I washed their bowls up, once I finished I told Akiko and Kaito "Right come on you two we're off to go do some work!" They nodded and quickly headed to the door to put on their wellingtons.

Sasuke turned to me saying "Thanks for the breakfast…you didn't have to…" I nodded saying "It's fine, besides I wanted to." Sasuke sighed and we sat in silence for a minute before he started "Oh yeah you never-," he was cut off however when Akiko burst in saying "I'm ready!" I grinned and said "Alright let's go then!" I sheepishly grinned at him and handed him my number which he gratefully took. I told him "Call me if you ever need anything or you're busy and you can't handle the kids okay?" Sasuke smirked and saluted mockingly saying "Yes Ma'am!" I giggled and shoved him out of the kitchen saying "Go on! Get out of here!" He chuckled but went on his way to the study; I on the other hand went to the front door and went outside.

My eyes softened as I saw Akiko and Kaito playing with Kyuubi and stroking him. I watched for a few minutes before saying "Alright! Let's go to the café you three!" They nodded and ran on; I followed but quickly tied my hair up into a scruffy bun. Once we all arrived I looked at the walls saying "The walls need repainting by the looks of it!" They nodded and Akiko told me "We can get some from inside the café!" I nodded and we walked in, I walked up to the counter and saw Yoko sat behind the counter writing up the menu. She was a friend who came with the zoo and we got along great together. I told her as she noticed me "Hey Kaito, Akiko and me are going to paint the café walls, can we have the paint?" She blinked and said "Naruto?" I frowned and said "Um no, I'm just helping around the place."

She shook her head saying "Sorry I mistook you for-," "Sasuke's wife, yeah I know." She grinned and said "I'll be right back." She went to the back and got the paint for us, she handed them over saying "Sorry there isn't much; Sasuke doesn't really have the money to buy the essentials to do tiny jobs like this." I nodded saying "How much does he need?" She answered "Around 100 thousand. It would be less but his bloody new wife takes at least half of it spending on clothes and such! The whole zoo doesn't feel the same without Naruto, Sasuke's deceased wife. The whole zoo felt magical with her around putting effort into everything she did…she was really special to everyone…mostly the kids and most definitely Sasuke. He hasn't been the same I guess since she died." I nodded and said "Well hopefully I can help around here since just the other day I was in the supermarket and these two ladies behind the counter was talking about this zoo. I guess that was what sparked my interest in coming here."

She nodded and shook her head saying "Well it was nice talking to you; I'm Yoko by the way! I'm in here if you need me!" I nodded and waved bye, once I got out I turned to Akiko and Kaito saying "Right pick you're weapon and tool and get working!" They laughed and took a can and brush. I grinned and we set to work painting the walls. About an hour later and we were on the second wall, I sighed saying "There is a much easier way to doing this, by simply chucking the paint onto the walls and then painting it in and around. Don't get any ideas from that okay?" I pointed at them and they grinned whilst looking at each other. Akiko told me "I need the toilet! I'll be right back!" I nodded and continued painting with Kaito I then asked remembering what I had to ask him "How long have you had the zoo for?" Kaito answered "About two years now…but things went slow after mum went…" I nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Akiko went to the house only to see her daddy with Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and Kakashi. She grinned running up to Kiba yelling "KIBA! What are you guys doing here?" Kiba picked her up and said "Well we're here to help your dad with the zoo and getting it prepared for check-up day." She gasped saying "I've got to show you someone!" Sasuke sighed as his daughter dragged them round to the café.

They followed her as she skipped on ahead giggling as she came round the corner. Sasuke asked "What chores are you guys up to then?" She replied "Painting the café walls, it's really fun! Come on I'll show you!" she got round the corner along with everyone else just in time to see Kaito shout "Watch out!" as he flung the paint from his can onto the wall but hit most of the woman too.

I gasped as cold wet paint came into contact with my face and upper body. I wiped some of the paint away from my eyes and mouth looking at Kaito with a disbelieving look. Kaito laughed his head off at my look and I grabbed my paintbrush and flicked some on his face. I then began laughing and before I know it everyone else starts laughing. I rubbed more of the paint off of my face and suddenly remembered my whisker marks and so I covered them back up with paint.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Kiba stuttered "Dude…please don't tell me I was the only one to see that…." Sasuke couldn't speak or believe what he saw. Sakura stuttered "I saw…whisker marks…"

Kaito grinned at me and I quickly ran squealing as Kaito and Akiko chased after me, I continued running but they soon caught me, pushing me down to the grass. We laughed as we laid on the grass covering it in paint. The others followed and Kiba said "Okay this is kind of freaky but dude that woman reminds me of Naruto way too much." Sasuke continued staring at her, wondering just who she was. Akiko squealed saying "Mum! Come on let's go! We have to clean up the pens now!" I laughed and got up, pulling Kaito with me. Kaito thanked me and we walked to the pens. I peered in the pen and said "Remind me again why we have to clean up this pen?" Kaito shrugged and Akiko replied "Because it's fun!"

Sakura asked "Why does Akiko call her mum?" Sasuke sighed saying "She told me after she went that she reminded her of Naruto and the way of her smiles and laughter." Sakura bit her lip saying "She does look like Naruto and…those whisker marks…no one else has them Sasuke." Sasuke answered "Naruto died of cancer and there is no such thing as miracles and if that was Naruto she would have told me…" Everyone continued watching the mysterious lady as she peered in the pen asking the children a question and as they opened the pen she spoke comically, making them grin or smirk.

I narrowed my eyes as the pen door opened and said dramatically as I looked at my enemy "Ah my old enemy…geese…"

The geese came out of the pen and looked at me, the leader of the geese waddled up to me and hissed, I growled in return and said calmly "Listen here, I don't like you and you don't like me, you're going to chase me and I'm going to run!" I quickly ran as they chased after me and Akiko giggled as I ran and I was guessing everyone else was watching in their own pleasure and amusement. Kaito and Akiko set about cleaning the pen and Sasuke told the group "Ok Kiba can you go sort the food out for the animals, Chouji go help with the café, Shino…dung duty…Sakura, Ino and Hinata are to decorate the signs, Shikamaru your with me, Sai…windows, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and Asuma are to do the fences, ok and that leaves…Gai, Lee and Kurenai… Gai and Lee can you go around and make sure the roofs of the animal enclosures and buildings are all secure and Kurenai can you get the snakes into their tank?"

They all nodded setting about their jobs, often a screaming woman would go past with a herd of geese following her but…people found it another daily part of their lives for that day…

A/N Hey how did everyone find it? I like it! Oh I have a poll up and I honestly need people to vote on which story I should work on the most! I'll be putting up this story too and I hope all you readers can vote! Thanks if you can! ;P


	6. The Hose and the Tree House

My life

Chapter 5 the Hose

The day flashed by for the group and dinner soon came, they gathered near the barn and Sasuke asked "Thanks for the help you guys…does anyone want to have dinner before you set off?" They shrugged and walked in after Sasuke. I walked in and asked Akiko "What's your favourite meal and I'll make it." She answered happily "Ramen! We had it for lunch at mummy's funeral." I nodded and told everyone to go in the living room and put their feet up whilst I cooked, I decided this time I would make the ramen from scratch so getting all of my ingredients I set about cooking and chopping.

I soon got too hot and took off my blue long sleeved top leaving me in my black tank top and took my hair down from its scruffy bun. I walked into the living room and wrinkled my nose, something or someone stank! I looked around and noticed Kaito still had paint in his hair. I told him "Kaito the hot water isn't working so I'm gunna have to send you outside for a few minutes holding Kyuubi alright? I need to bathe him!" He nodded and went out the front with Kyuubi. I grinned evilly and went out back to get my weapon of choice. I snuck back through past the living room which everyone was looking out from. As I snuck past Ino giggled saying "Oh I have got to see this!" She opened the window and looked out, soon everyone else joined.

Meanwhile…

I giggled as I quietly opened the door, Kaito had his back to me whilst trying to hold Kyuubi but it wasn't working and with lightning speed I yelled "Say COLD!" whilst turning the hose on. It got Kaito right on the back of the neck. He shrieked and let go of Kyuubi who ran for the front door. I let him past and laughed as I sprayed Kaito, I walked up to him and instructed "Hold still you have paint in your hair!" I rubbed it out and he shivered as the cold breeze blew against his drenched body. I stepped back and said "hmm I missed a spot…" I winked at him and he stepped back slightly, I turned it on but span round just in time to hit directly inside the window where everyone stood, hitting them square in the face. Kaito and I laughed are heads off and I told Kaito to strip into his boxers and leg it upstairs, he whined and grumbled but did so anyway.

I then got on with myself, scrubbing the paint out of my hair until there was none left. I sighed, turning off the hose and realised my cheeks. I quickly legged it in and upstairs, thankfully Sasuke still had my very small make-up bag. I covered up my whiskers and walked out only to knock into a very sturdy masculine chest. I squeaked and looked up to see Sasuke. I blinked and stuttered "Urgh….yeah?" He looked away as he put a top in my hands. I took it and gasped saying "You don't have to- I'm fine I can manage the cold!" He shook his head saying "Just wear it, it's fine." I nodded and pulled it over my head. He looked me over and mumbled "Perfect fit." I nodded saying "Thanks." He shrugged and walked down stairs me following and he asked "What are we having for dinner?" I answered "You'll see now won't you?"

He rolled his eyes and answered "Hn." I grinned and went back into the kitchen whilst he went into the living room. From what I caught Akiko was sat on Sasuke's lap. As Kaito came down the stairs I asked quietly "Kaito come on outside and I'll dry your hair." He quirked an eyebrow but followed me wordlessly. Once we got out I asked with a grin "Do you know the best fun way to get rid of wet hair?" He shook his head and I answered "Shake your head like crazy! Then obviously do the boring way of using a towel or hair dryer." He nodded and we both shook our heads, water droplets coming from our hair.

Once we did that for a few minutes I told him "Go upstairs and get two towels okay? Whilst I check dinner." He nodded and I quickly walked in checking the ramen, it smelt and looked cooked to perfection. He came down and flung a towel at me, I quickly towel dried my hair and got out the bowls to serve up the ramen. Once I did that I turned to him saying "Take a few bowls and set them on the dining room table okay?" He nodded and did so; I got a few bowls and place them out too. I then got the dog food ready and put them outside.

After 19 bowls had been laid out with cutlery I called into the living room "Dinner's ready!" Like a stampede of over grown monkeys Kiba and Chouji raced in. I giggled as they sat down waiting for everyone to come in and sit down as well, Akiko walked up to me and hugged me, I winked at her and told her to sit down, although she insisted I sat between her and Sasuke. Sakura said "This smells and looks amazing!" I smiled saying "It's no biggy, I love cooking that's all." Chouji asked "Can we eat now?" I laughed saying "Of course dig in!" They did just that me and Akiko smiled at each other before digging in.

Once everyone finished and talked I gathered the bowls with Sasuke's help and washed up with him drying and putting away. He said "You know…you didn't have to do this, I could have made dinner." I asked "What? Is something wrong with my cooking?" He looked taken back and he exclaimed "What? No!" He mumbled the rest "It…was delicious…" I smiled saying "Good! Or I would have force fed you then!" He chuckled saying "It's not the first time that happened…" I smiled softly and he asked "It's a long drive home…do you wanna stay the night? You're more than welcome to…" I smiled saying "Sure why not…when is the inspector coming in to check the zoo?" He answered "The day after tomorrow." I nodded saying "Seeing as we've finished all that you needed to do for when the Inspector arrives how about…you go on a family day out with Akiko and Kaito?"

He froze and thought about it before saying "Only if you come too, if that's alright?" I nodded answering "Sure why not?" He smiled and I called "Akamaru? Kyuubi! Come on boys! Dinner!" They came running in tails wagging, I let them out the front door and they dug in, I looked out at the starry night, the stars making the night seem brighter and the animal's calls of saying good night to their final light before closing their eyes to another day. Once the dogs finished I instructed "Wee wees!" They immediately went and did their business and I let them back in. I walked into the living room and Akiko walked up to me asking "Can you tuck me into bed?" I smiled saying quietly "Sure, say night to your dad first." She shook her head saying "Can you both?" I looked at Sasuke as he looked back and he shrugged saying "Sure why not." He shook Kaito lightly saying "Come on tyke bed time." Kaito got up and walked up stairs me following with Akiko and then finally Sasuke. I went into Akiko's room and helped her change into her pyjamas and made sure she brushed her teeth.

She hugged me whispering "I love you mummy." I smiled and forgetting for a moment whispered "I love you too." She smiled and I turned to see Sasuke walk in, he sat next to me on the bed and he stroked her hair lightly as she hugged him. Sasuke tucked her in and kissed her forehead saying "Night night, we'll see you in the morning." She nodded and soon fell asleep. We walked out and I knocked softly on Kaito's door he answered quietly "Come in…" I opened the door and we both walked in. Kaito smiled at me and I sat on his bed, I asked "So you enjoyed splatting me today?" He grinned saying quietly "Hell yeah!" I grinned and he hugged me saying "Thank you…thank you for coming here into our lives…" I hugged him back whispering "You're welcome…" I released him and Sasuke stroked his forehead saying "Night, we'll see you in the morning okay?" Kaito nodded before falling asleep.

We quietly crept out and I smiled saying "You've got great kids you know." He nodded saying "Me and Naruto spent most of our time looking after them…" I nodded and said "Come on let's go down stairs and wave off our friends." He nodded and we walked down, after saying good bye to everyone we went into each room turning off the lights and electricity as we climbed the stairs and he led me to my room for the night. He opened the door and put on my side lamp. I smiled as I saw the cream and brown colours mixed together and he told me "Pyjamas in the top draw of the drawers okay?" I nodded mouthing a thank you and he nodded mouthing back "no problem." I whispered "night." He replied "Night…sweet dreams…" Before closing the door and leaving me alone.

I changed into my old pyjamas and went into the bathroom brushing my teeth and decided to not take off my makeup just in case someone saw me without it. I washed my face applying the makeup back on and turned off the bathroom light, I then jumped into bed snuggling under the covers. I closed my eyes and found myself opening them again…okay so maybe I missed the way Sasuke wrapped his arms round me as we slept together, it didn't help the fact that he was the room across from mine. I sighed and got up pacing quietly back and forth, sometime during my pacing my door opened to reveal Sasuke.

I looked at him and took in what he was wearing pyjama bottoms and that was that nothing else, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he rubbed his neck awkwardly whilst looking away mumbling "I couldn't sleep…and by the sounds of it…neither could you." I sighed and asked "What are we supposed to do now?" Before we knew it we were sat on my bed talking about anything and everything, making each other laugh and comfort each other. Before we knew it we fell asleep on the bed.

The next day I woke feeling really comfortably warm, I sighed into the warmth and snuggled deeper, until that is I felt skin then my eyes snapped open and I tensed. Sasuke was…holding me? Huh? When did…oh right…we fell asleep on the same bed. I smiled and watched his face, it looked so peaceful and calm, I giggled quietly and he said with his eyes closed "Mind not looking at my face when I'm trying to sleep? Any other time fine…" I giggled again and grinned saying "Well I'm getting up." He opened his eyes and said "And?" I answered "I need to get changed." He said "I'm comfortable here thanks. Just go change in the bathroom." I pouted sitting up whining "I wanna change in here though! Plus it's cold in the bathrooms!" He sighed and got up opening the duvet and climbed under the duvet turning away from me saying "There, happy?" I grinned and started changing into my outdoor clothes, basically my clothes from yesterday.

After I was done I quietly walked down preparing breakfast, porridge and a strong coffee for Sasuke, cheerio's and orange juice for Akiko and me, and Kaito apple juice and toast. Simple yet different I just hoped it would stay like this.

I ate up my breakfast and heard my mobile ring the old tune of Rihanna We Found Love, I quickly answered seeing the caller ID and spoke "Hey mum what's up?" Mum was speaking in a panic as she rushed "Okay listen carefully Ero-sennin has been put into hospital we're not sure why he just collapsed today so can you come to the Konoha Hospital?" I nodded into the phone even though mum couldn't see me and I hoarsely answered "Okay." I quickly hung up, not waiting around, I grabbed my car keys and wallet and scribbled a note saying where I was going and apologising that I wouldn't be able to make it on the day out. After I ran out the door leaving Kyuubi behind who was peering outside of the living room door as I ran.

Kyuubi having been in the house for a while decided to go wake Akiko and Kaito, so with a swift leap he was trotting swiftly up the stairs and clawing at Kaito's door. Kaito grudged open the door and told Kyuubi "Why are you clawing at my door? You're going to wake every one up." Kyuubi whined at Kaito wanting some loves and Kaito sighed he didn't want to see the stupid dog…it reminded him of his mum and her Kyuubi, not these copy cats. He shooed Kyuubi out the house and got himself dressed not touching his breakfast he ran out of the house not liking how his dad had replaced mum twice now.

He didn't stop running until he came to the tree house that he made with his mum. He climbed up to the tree house and Kaito opened his book to the first page. The picture he drew of him and his mum laughing as they pulled a prank on his dad, then another of just his mum holding Akiko in her arms for the first night, another of the zoo's entrance, him and Akiko playing, a picture of dad and mum bickering, hugging, talking and mum pecking his cheek. There were tons of the family of grandpa and grandma, great grandma and grandpa and friends but after Kaito had drawn his mum on her hospital bed the drawings turned into nightmares, dark and gloomy no more brightful colours or smiles.

Kaito curled up holding the book close to his chest on the picture of him, his mum, dad and Akiko sat together round the picnic blanket as they all laughed and chatted. Slowly Kaito let the sobs rack his body as he let them out, he hated being so weak but his mum had told him, if he never wanted people to see him cry to either cry in the tree house or in his dads arms. But he would never cry in his dads' arms his dad would call him a cry baby for sure.

Kaito stayed in the tree all day not bothering with the world, for once hiding in his own peaceful world, with him and his mum. Where they laughed and talked together but…this time…she wasn't there…nowhere to be found. That was odd she was always there. Where was she now? Was he truly alone now? That truly scared him, it truly did.

It was late evening when I arrived back at the zoo, I sighed sadly to myself hoping they had a fun happy day out and as I treaded back to the house Sasuke rushed out asking "Have you been with Kaito?" I immediately started panicking and answered "No I haven't I've been at the hospital, why? I thought you and the kids went to have a fun day out?" Sasuke shook his head answering "No we ended up not going because Kaito has disappeared. We've looked all over the zoo and house we can't find him." A sudden memory came forth from me and I told him "Don't worry I might know where he is, stay here and go help Akiko or something okay?" Sasuke sighed and told me "I don't know why but…okay go on."

I smiled at him and nodded before taking off into the woods, I ran along the trees and covered my eyes from the sun as I looked up the tree at the tree house. I nodded to myself and climbed up the tree and peered in. There was Kaito holding his book of drawings as he slept. I crouched down to his level and stroked his black hair softly, thinking to myself _'Kaito…just what are you doing up here?'_ I pulled the book gently from his chest and looked at the picture I couldn't believe the picture I saw; it was me with Akiko, Sasuke and Kaito. Our family drawing that was done as soon as we moved to the zoo. I closed the book and traced my finger over the edges of the book smiling softly.

I stopped when I heard Kaito wake and he mumbled half asleep "Mum? …Is that really you?" I felt myself freeze as I looked at him, I didn't know if that was truly him speaking or whether it was him half asleep but as he rubbed his sleep away from his eyes and asked again I felt tears run from my eyes and he asked "Mum…is that really you?" I cried as I drew him into a hug and together we cried for finally Kaito realising I was alive and for me having my son back. Are tears soon turned to happy ones as we laughed at how stupid we were being.

I grinned at him and he asked hoarsely "How? How…are you…" I smiled saying "Uncle Madara was always a strange man and he somehow…contacted me…he gave up his life for mine…he said to me that I had to straighten out that husband of mine and make the whole family happy again and that's what I've come to do and…if you'll let me. Be a part of the family again." He grinned at me and hugged me tightly mumbling into my t-shirt "You bet…thank you…for coming back…mum." I hugged him back and stood up saying "Right come on, knowing your father now he will be running around like a headless chicken trying to find its butt again whilst worrying over you and you must of given Akiko a fright hm?"

He nodded and I told him as we got down from the tree house "You can't tell anyone about this okay? Only my mum and dad know about this so you're free to talk with them but otherwise it's top secret okay?" Kaito nodded and we high fived each other. So as we walked back to the house me with my arm draped over his shoulder and him grinning we entered the house where a pale worried sick chicken was and a very upset Akiko was.

Kaito after explaining himself went and hugged his sister and went off to play with her. I smiled at Sasuke saying "See! I told you not to worry; you really are a headless chicken looking for its butt!" Sasuke frowned saying "That. Made no sense at all." I laughed saying "It wasn't supposed to idiot!" Sasuke rolled his eyes saying "Whatever." I smiled and winked at Kaito as he walked by; slowly my family was coming together, slowly but gradually.

A/N How was that everybody? Any good? Tell me in a review! Pwease? XD


	7. Inspector! Quick!

My Life

Chapter 6 Inspector! Quick!

At 7:00pm I had to go home although Kaito and Akiko didn't want me to, I had to because the royal bitch Mayu was coming back. I promised them though I would come back tomorrow morning and Sasuke told me the inspector was coming tomorrow to check the place and whether it can be opened up or not. So that made me definitely coming and as I drove home that night I couldn't help but start thinking of Ero-sennin and how he was doing, he was taken into hospital because he collapsed for some reason and the doctors don't know yet what's happened. I had a feeling I knew what it was from all the stress of the family from me…dying then Sasuke almost having a mental breakdown and god knows what else. So I knew as soon as he was awake I was going to see him.

I arrived home and Kyuubi brushed aside me as he trotted in to sit on the rug. I smiled and yawned, it had been a long day, I checked my texts and I had four, one from mum, one from Oba-chan and two from Sasuke. I read mums first and it was basically asking how my day was after Ero-sennin and I texted her back telling her about Kaito and how he knows I'm his mum. Her reply was a text with a very long scream on it and then congratulating me and saying how Sasuke must be dumb about not recognising me. That got me laughing and then I looked at Oba-chans text which was basically telling me what I had thought of about Ero-sennin, he had collapsed from stress and won't wake for three more days. I replied that I was going to see him then. Then I read Sasuke's the first one was asking me where I was and if I was with Kaito and the second was him thanking me for finding Kaito asking me how the relative was and thanking me again for making him and Kaito happy. I smiled and replied "Ur welc! He happy now an in bed? Better b! In a few off to bed meself u better 2! Rel fine on recovery don't wory! Nite! X" I got a reply basically saying the same and that he too was going off to bed in a few.

I grinned to myself and made myself a cup of tea before cuddling up on the sofa with Kyuubi. I talked to him about what happened today and why I didn't bring him and I said after I finished my cup of tea "Right then, wee wees for you and din dins!" He barked happily and I set about making his dinner and then brought it outside whilst he went to do his business. Once he was fed and done I brought him back inside and walked upstairs. I washed the make-up away and decided to have a quick shower, once I was finished and dried my hair I legged it into the bedroom and quickly changed into a bra, a night top that was yellow with a panda on it, white undies that had spots on and a panda on the front and high knee light green socks. I dived into my bed hugging a pillow that smelt like Sasuke as Kyuubi joined me on the bed. I soon fell asleep but found myself waking at 5 in the morning.

I tried to get back to sleep but with Kyu practically pawing me in the stomach I couldn't so I got up and went to my computer to surf the internet reminding myself to not check my Facebook or anything like that as I was deceased to everyone. However I did check my e-mails. Strangely enough I had quite a few people asking about the zoo and I was so into it all reading them I jumped out of my skin when a mechanic voice said "You have one new message." I opened it up and I had to smile seeing who sent it. Kaito had sent me a message saying hey. Typically!

I sent back: Wat u doin up?  
He replied: I'm in study! Dad asleep and Akiko!  
I replied: But at this time!  
I waited awhile before he replied: I codn't sleep.  
I smiled and he messaged me: I wish you were here.  
I grinned, messaging back: I am here! ^.^  
He replied: Not lik that!  
I giggled answering: I'll be round tomoz proms!  
I then added: Go to ur dads mob and get me mobby num! Txt me k? Gota go now! Don't get caught! Xxx  
He replied: k! C ya soon. Bye x

I smiled and quickly logged off soon getting a text message off of Kaito. I didn't bother replying and I looked at the clock it was only quarter to 6! I sighed and quickly got a brilliant idea. So I legged it upstairs changed into some jeans, a brown long jumper with long sleeves and grabbed my old t-shirt and put on my black boot heels and I quickly rubbed on some make-up on my cheeks. I came down the stairs with Kyuubi at my heel and quickly grabbed my keys, wallet and mobile. I locked my door and jumped into my MX5. I drove down to a little place I knew called JBZ (pronounced J BeeZ) it was a small café on the corner and it held great memories especially when I met Sasuke in here for the first time. I smiled at the thought and as I entered with Kyuubi at my side I asked the waitress at the till "Hey could I have a latte and a croissant please?" She nodded smiling and quickly telling an assistant behind her my order. I gave her the money that she needed and in two minutes I had my latte and croissant.

I went to the back where I always sat to look out the window and strangely enough Sasuke was sat there eating a cinnamon bun and a cup of coffee engrossed in a newspaper. I grinned and walked up to his table asking "Is this seat taken?" He looked up from his newspaper and blinked a couple of times before saying "Oh right. Sorry it's not taken, what are you doing here at this time of morning?" I sat down and grinned replying "Not much, I'm just an early riser unlike someone I know!" I sing song the rest. He smirks rolling his eyes trying to hide his smile. I smile as I take a sip of my latte and bite into my croissant. I groan at the warmth and say "Mmm just what the girl ordered!"

He looked at me quizzically and mumbled "I won't ask." I giggled into my hand and his eyes became curious to my finger. I looked at it and realised I had my wedding ring on. I looked at him expectantly and he said "I never knew you were married." I sighed saying "Well actually…" I paused in track what the hell was I meant to say? I then quickly covered up saying "Well I put on a wedding ring on my finger because men are constantly flirting with me and they really aren't my type and I learnt off my mum that this is what she did until dad came along and asked why she had it on and said that a beautiful woman such as herself shouldn't be sat alone without her husband. So that's how they connected. It was rather funny really she was stuttering like crazy."

I laughed and Sasuke smirked saying "Well that looked to be an insult on my behalf yet was a story in one." I blinked a couple of times before figuring out what he meant. I grinned saying "I wasn't saying you were dumb idiot!" He replied back "Oh so I'm an idiot now!" It soon ended up in us both laughing as we finished our drinks and snack. We chatted for ages just about our funny times in life, Sasuke bringing up his wife and me telling about my fails in life although they did turn out pretty funny before we knew it we had talked from 15 past 6 to 8! I told Sasuke "I'll be round yours about…9?" Sasuke smirked saying "Great then I'll see you in an hours' time." I nodded and we went our separate ways. One with a dog at heels the other with keys in hand holding a newspaper in the other. I smiled as I got into my car with Kyuubi.

I smiled and thought going to mum and dads seeing as it were just round the corner. I quickly sent a text asking if they were in and if I could pop round and they replied a second later saying yes. I drove to theirs and pulled in their drive. I smiled at the family house that I had grown up in and quickly got out of the car with Kyuubi and locking it before going to the door and ringing the door bell. Dad opened it looking groggy as ever his hair everywhere sticking out in odd places and sleep was still evident in his features. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and in another his tooth brush. A very good combination indeed I thought to myself and I asked "Can I come in? Or are you going to fall asleep on me?" He grinned sleepily saying "That was one time! Okay!" He muffled a yawn and walked into the kitchen with me saying "Woman these days! You certainly got the early riser from your mother!" I grinned and sat down and asked "Where's mum?"

Before dad could get a word in the tap of high heels were heard coming across the wooden floor. Then mum came round the corner with a bunch of shopping bags in her arms. I quickly helped her out and packed away things with her. Mum was teasing dad about something or other once I finished packing away the final bag and all I heard was dad saying "Give me mercy! I was for the part of my life living with you and Naruto! _Two woman_ may I add!" Mum laughed and I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and soon enough we were sat round the island in the kitchen talking about the zoo.

Mum was mainly interested in Kaito finding out about me being alive and how he took it whilst dad was concerned about the zoo having the inspector round. We talked for a while and Kyuubi's bark only brought me out of it when I realised it was quarter to 9! I was going to be late! I quickly said bye to mum and dad and legged it into the car with Kyuubi and quickly drove off to the zoo. It would take half an hour to get there so I was doomed! I quickly sent a text to Kaito as I sat in the traffic that I was going to be a little late about 15 minutes as it was already 9 now. I got a reply of "That's fine the inspector isn't due round 'till 10 and dad's pretty stressed and worked up about it." I replied "Tell your old man to get his duck ass in gear and he'll be fine!" All I got was "He's going to kill you." in reply. I shrugged laughing to myself.

Once we got moving again I managed to get to the parking lot just in time to have 5 minutes to get to the zoo entrance. However once I parked up I was just in time to see little miss bitch Mayu get out of a car looking rather ruffled and flustered. I locked the door making sure I remembered my old top and smiled at her cheerfully giving her the look of –I-know-what-you're-up-to. I called Kyuubi and we walked down the road to the entrance not bothering to look back at her glare. I walked up to where Sasuke was talking into a walkie talkie instructing orders. I waved at him and Kaito and Akiko came up to me hugging me. I smiled greeting them eventually Sasuke stopped his orders and walked up to me with a glare on his face I cheekily said "If it helps I just saw Mayu come out of a bloke's car looking rather flustered indeed." He rolled his eyes rather used to how Mayu looked. I stuck my tongue out and Kaito laughed at my childish behaviour. I bent down to their size mumbling "Just because I'm an adult does not mean I've mentally grown up."

They laughed again and Sasuke rolled his eyes at my behaviour saying sarcastically "Oh great I have three children to look after now." I giggled mischievously and stood to my actual height even with high heels I was still shorter than him he stood about 6ft and I without high heels stood 5 foot 7 in high heels around 5 foot 8 maybe 9 depending on height. I pouted whilst looking up at him saying "Even if I do wear high heels you'll always be taller than me!" He patted my head mockingly and I swiped it away flattening my hair that he had just ruffled. It didn't change much seeing as it was wild to begin with. I handed him the top saying "Oh here I forgot to give it to you this morning earlier on." He took it gratefully and I asked "So everything prepared for the inspector?"

He nodded nervously frowning lightly in thought mentally doing a check list. I waited patiently and he nodded after a moment. Akiko and Kaito played with Kyuubi and a football whilst I watched and Sasuke ordered and instructed to other people on the talkie. I smiled and at 10:00am on the dot the inspector came. Sasuke told me and the kids to go in the house whilst they went around the zoo. I nodded and took them in, the inspectors gaze crept me out and I was thankful a person like Sasuke could handle that aura. I wished him good luck through my mind and I asked "Okay you two what do ya wanna do?" They looked at each other before shrugging honestly not knowing what to do.

I thought for a while before saying "How about…hmm…I know!" I smiled before racing into the kitchen turning on the radio and looked in the cabinet to find exactly what I was looking for. I had all the ingredients to make chocolate chipped cookies, cupcakes, a cake and bread! So I called them in and we set about baking listening to fun music as we go about. Once we finished we got them all out just in time for when Sasuke walked in through the door. He looked around the kitchen to see them all and said "They smell good. Don't tell me you guys made all this for us four? We can't surely eat all of this!" I laughed saying "We won't! I knew we couldn't so I made enough for the workers too!" He nodded and we set about having an afternoon tea and cake break with the workers but for some reason they were gloomy. Then for dinner we had bread and jam. Something nice and easy after the cake and tea.

It was only when I was washing up that Sasuke came up to me. He asked if I would step out of the house with him I nodded following him. He leaned outside and that's when I saw it, the look of a giving up man. It tore my heart to see that and I clutched my hand together as he weakly replied "I give up, I simply give up. I can't do it anymore. The inspector said that I can't open the zoo because of some minor safety issues but I can't pay for them to be fixed and so on Friday when the inspector comes back I won't be able to open the zoo." I felt like I was going to cry and kick and scream so I shouted instead "You, how can you say that?" Sasuke replied "I've ran out of money I can't pay to do what I need to do to get the place running. I quit my job and they definitely won't accept me back!" I yelled back "Your parents and parents in law have offered you money hell your friends have offered you money! If you won't accept that take my money! I'll give you the money you need as long as you use it! Don't you dare even think of saying no Uchiha Sasuke! Because I know where you live!"

With that said Sasuke stood there astonished as I heaved heavily from all the yelling I had done in a spur of a few minutes. He stuttered and stumbled over his words not knowing what to say and once after a few minutes replied "I don't even know your name! Yet you've come into my life thinking you know who I am! _Who the hell_ _are you!_" I couldn't reply he had to find out for himself not me giving it away. So I kept quiet until Kaito and Akiko walked in Akiko had tears in her eyes saying "Pwease. No more fighting." I sighed tiredly and picked her up saying "Shhh don't worry me and your daddy just got into a misunderstanding that's all." She nodded sniffling lightly and I told her "How about I tuck you in to bed and then go? It's late and you've got school tomorrow haven't you?" she nodded and yawned slightly. I smiled saying "Alright then, time for bed." I ruffled Kaito's hair and told him "Come on let's get you two into bed." Kaito followed me as I dressed Akiko into her pyjamas and made sure they brushed their teeth. Once I tucked Akiko into bed I went into Kaito's, he looked at me worriedly he asked quietly "Mum? What's happening with you and dad?"

I sighed and sat on his bed; I stroked his hair and told him softly "Truthfully? I just think your father's stressful that's all. Don't worry he'll be fine, just wait, you'll see." Kaito looked at me doubtfully but I smiled it off. I hugged him tightly and told him "Can you give this to your dad for me?" He nodded and I handed him a check for 100 thousand pounds. Kaito couldn't believe his eyes and I smiled saying softly "Don't you worry about me, if he doesn't find out, he'll find out soon enough." Kaito asked uncertainly "Your…cancer is gone right?" I nodded saying "Yep, but if he doesn't find out until Friday then…I don't know…I could disappear and never come back." Kaito saddened at my words but I told him "Now don't go getting upset I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later during this week. I'll see you soon okay?" Kaito nodded towards me and said "Night mum." I smiled waving softly before exiting the room and walking down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sasuke stood there and he seemed quiet and before I could walk past him he told me "Thank you, for everything. I know I've been a bastard for the whole time you've been here and…please don't stop visiting. You're welcome round anytime." I smiled nodding saying "Thank you I'll be sure to visit and you have been a teme too." His eye twitched at my compliment and he told me "Just for that I'll forgive you." I smiled trying to hide my laughter. He told me as we walked to the door "You seem special I don't know why. But you do, can you tell me?" I grinned winking at him replying shortly "Nope. Not one bit it's for you to work out." I whispered "Good night Sasuke, sweet dreams." I walked off into the night's darkness with Kyuubi at my heels as I felt him watch me fade into the darkness. If only I could stay there and live happily ever after, just like a fairy tale. But that couldn't happen because fairy tales aren't true…or are they?


	8. It's me!

My Life

Chapter 7 it's me

Two days later and I hadn't gone up to see them and in return I haven't heard anything from them. Today though I was going to see Ero-sennin he was finally awake and that meant I could tell him the truth. I couldn't wait to see him again. So around midday I went to mum and dads with Kyuubi. He was coming with us and going to be snuck into the hospital just like all the other times.

Once I arrived at mums and dads I invited myself in, knowing they will have made lunch. I was right to a salad filled to the rim in a bowl was on the table. Another bowl was filled with chicken strips, chicken balls and even chicken nuggets. Why there was so much chicken I had no idea but I wasn't complaining. I hugged mum and dad when they came into the dining room and we all sat down to eat.

Mum was the first to strike up the conversation "So how are you and Sasuke getting along? Any progress?" I chewed on my chicken before answering once I had swallowed "Well…he doesn't know it's me yet but I've most likely given hints away unknowingly." Mum nodded replying "Your plan of action would probably be…getting Akiko to believe you're her mum then secondly…which is going to be hard but…to get Sasuke to divorce Mayu somehow. Your father and I will help out when we can but try to open him up by being talkative or something or even bond with the animals!"

I nodded; taking it all in, dad just rolled his eyes saying "Ladies these days." Before grabbing a bread roll literally stuffing it into his mouth, grabbing the newspaper and made a hasty retreat to the living room. Mum and I looked at each other before tusking as we both said "Men these days." Before laughing at our behaviour. We finished off lunch and washed up, mum washing and stacking and me drying and putting away. It was then mum asked "Naruto?" "Mm?" she continued after she had my attention "What if…Sasuke doesn't love you anymore? I'm not saying it's a possibility but like…you never know."

I went quiet in thought, she had a point but that just meant more investigation. So I grabbed my mobile and texted Kaito asking if Sasuke accepted the money and if he still loves me. I soon got a reply from Kaito saying "He took the money although he's going to pay you back and well I asked dad if he still loves you and he replied "My heart wouldn't ache, every time I thought about her or saw a picture of her if I wasn't in love with her. Listen I love your mother always have always will, it's a known fact. I just wish she was here now." Hope I answered your questions. From Kaito xxx

I smiled and told my mum "Yeah he still loves me." Mum grinned hugging me as she looked at the text. Dad came back through saying "Whoa, did I upset a moment or something?" We released one another and laughed shaking our heads. Dad grinned saying "Good because I don't wanna see two of my most cherished girls upset got that?" Mum and I laughed and dad told us "Come on you two, were off to go see Jiraiya." We nodded and quickly grabbed are things and got into the BMW. Mum and I sat in the back of the BMW and dad and Kyuubi sat at the front.

We talked about random stuff all the way to the hospital occasionally talking about funny trips to the hospital and when we finally came to reception we became quiet. Dad smiled at me reassuringly, I hadn't been in a hospital since well my death day and it brought back bad memories. But with a squeeze of a hand from mum I smiled at her and we walked to Ero-sennins room. Dad made the excuse of going to the toilet to go get Kyuubi and mum and I entered the room. I sat down with mum on the two chairs that faced Ero-sennins bed. He smiled at mum but frowned at me, I smiled back even if he didn't recognise me. He said "Kushina you look as beautiful as ever." mum replied "Sadly I can't say the same for you." He acted out "That hurt Kushina that really did." Mum and I snorted at his acting skills and mum told him "I actually have brought someone for you to meet again." Jiraiya asked "Oh really it wouldn't happen to be this lovely lady right next to me is it?"

I grinned and said "Hey long times no see Ero-sennin." He gasped looking at me; tears brimmed at his eyes as he whispered "Naru? Brat is that…really you?" I felt my own tears come to me as I nodded whispering "Of course it is who else would it be?" He smiled joyfully letting his tears roll down his face; I came forward meeting him half way for a hug. I mumbled "I missed you." He replied "I missed you too." We let go after a while and I looked over at mum saying "Mum you're crying too!" She rubbed away her tears and said "It seems I am, silly me." We looked at one another laughing in joy, grandpa said "Right then! There's something you need to be telling me!" I wiped away my tears and my whisker marks were revealed.

I looked at mum and before she could say anything Kyuubi came rushing through the door that led outside, he jumped onto the bed licking Ero-sennins face and I hissed "Kyu! Down!" He jumped down after he got a stroke off of grandpa and dad came in saying "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." Jiraiya laughed replying "It's fine son! Come sit down don't just stand there." Dad sat down next to me and dad said "Right then, I guess you wanted answers huh dad?" Jiraiya nodded and mum said "Right well it starts with a few months before Madara's death. He came to Minato and me to tell us of his plan. His plan was strange at first he said he was going to swap his life for Naruto's and we didn't know what to think or say. But he said that Sasuke was messed up in the head and needed straightening out, however he said the only way for that to happen is if Naruto came back to us. It was rather a miracle how he did it and still to this day we don't know. Madara Uchiha really was a strange man. He set about making a will, talking to us about what would happen and where Naruto was most likely going to appear and stuff. We took it all down in notes and he said to make a copy of them, burn the first and hide the others. Rather strange but then Uchiha's were always strange. So Madara died in replace for Naruto to live on with her family and straighten Sasuke out."

I nodded along with grandpa and I asked "Wait did he say what would happen if I didn't get Sasuke to realise in a certain amount of time?" Mum nodded replying gravely "If Sasuke doesn't find out in another two weeks then…you start to disappear from everybody's memory, you never came back to life and you truly did die from cancer." I gulped feeling a heavy lump in my throat that wouldn't go. I couldn't let that happen. I nodded and stood up, dad asked "Naruto? Where are you going?" I replied "I have to go. I need to go see Sasuke and the others okay?" Jiraiya nodded and told me "You go get that Uchiha bastard girl." I grinned nodding, I waved to mum and dad asked "Do you want a lift to your car?" I shook my head and said "No I'll walk. See you guy's later okay?" They nodded and I called to Kyuubi "Come on boy let's go for a walk." Kyuubi barked and we went out through the hospital garden to the front of the hospital and all the way to mum and dad's house.

I unlocked the car and me and Kyu jumped in, I covered up my whiskers again and I immediately drove off to the zoo. Once I arrived at the entrance Mayu was surprisingly standing by the entrance, she glared at me saying "What are you doing here. I thought I told you to not come back here." I sighed saying "Listen Mayu I'm really not interested in your little affairs so I'll be going and seeing Sasuke and the kids and don't be so dumb to not realise that Sasuke caught onto your ways a long time ago." Mayu glared at me and I accidently slipped my tongue as I said "Living with an Uchiha for so long and such that glare really doesn't affect me." Mayu narrowed her eyes at me and I felt myself blush as I had just given away a very important little detail. Mayu asked angrily "What did you say?" I replied quickly "Nothing that needs to waste your time of day right Mayu? Who's this lad in his teenage or maybe 22 or higher?" She glared at me again saying "I think that is none of your business." "No it's not but it is mine." I turned to see Sasuke glaring coldly at Mayu. I knew what that look meant so I immediately kept quiet, this meant business.

Sasuke told her "I'm fed up with you, you are constantly yelling at my children, using my money to buy yourself clothes, manicures and make-up! I hardly ever see you anyway as you're always off with other men. I don't know you really so I'm filling out a divorce paper. I want you out of this place right now and to never come back." I looked at the bitch as her big glossy lips smacked apart and she stomped her high heel as she yelled or more like screeched "Sasuke! You can't divorce me like that! Why would you do that! I, I was there for you when your wife died!" Sasuke scowled replying "There for me or more like there for my wife and my money?" She growled and looked to go punch him but I caught her punch and twisted it out of the way. Sasuke looked astonished at me and through a wince I smiled at him. Mayu growled and stormed off away from the zoo and whipped out her mobile to ring for her newest lad to come pick her up.

Once her newest lad came and picked her up and she was gone Sasuke looked at me and told me "Thanks for helping me out back there. If you hadn't of started that argument I don't know whether I could have asked for the divorce. I guess…I haven't been what I used to be since…my wife died. But I think I'll change now I'll change for my children and the zoo." I nodded saying "That's good to hear I'm sure your wife will be…over the moon." Sasuke nodded and sighed tiredly and I asked "Ne Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at me and replied "Hn." I asked "Do you believe in miracles?" Sasuke looked at me in the eye as he told me "It depends what type." I looked away and thinking that I wasn't going to say anything he walked off but I quickly said "Well how about resurrection?"

A/N TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IS IT GOOD? PLEASE REVIEW! Pwease? Who wants to read the next chapter? I know I do! So I've had two reviews already and thank you very much for them! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked this one! Will update as soon as I can!


	9. Hints and the Deed is done

My Life

Chapter 8 Hints and the Deed is done

"Resurrection?" Sasuke replied turning towards me a light frown upon his face. I nodded and answered "Yeah resurrection where a person or even an animal comes back to life after dying." Sasuke replied irritated "I know what resurrection means, idiot, but why are you asking?" I replied "Just curious…so do you believe in it?" He sighed before saying "Lots of things are easy and hard to believe in, resurrection on the other hand would be great if it was real but bad in a case as other people would revive all sorts of bad people." I rolled my eyes replying "Thank you mister obvious! But seriously do you believe in it?" "I'll only believe in it if I see it." I replied cheekily with a grin "But what if you've already seen it and you haven't realised it?"

Sasuke sighed shrugging his shoulders as he told me "Why are you asking all these questions anyway?" I ignored him and asked "But what about if someone you knew was resurrected and was hiding there-" Sasuke had heard enough and poked me on the forehead with his two fingers, hard. I whined scrunching my nose up whining "Owwie! Teme that hurt!" Sasuke rolled his eyes saying "You talk too much for your own good. With all that talking you've given me a headache."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked with Kyuubi to go find Akiko. I found her in the wheat field up in the big climbing tree; I climbed the tree and sat down beside her. I looked at what she was doing and realised she was writing about me. My eyes widened a little and I said "So this is where you went." She nodded looking up at me. She looked like a little four year old again curious of the world and strangers.

She smiled at me and I asked "What are you writing about?" She looked out towards the sun saying quietly "You." I blinked, lightly frowning and asked "Me? What are you writing about me for?" She told me meeting my eye "I'm telling mummy about you and how she doesn't have to worry anymore." My eyes widened a little more and my jaw slackened as I repeated in my head like an echo what she had just told me. She then looked out at the sun again saying as the wind blew behind us "But then…I don't need to write to her anymore. Because…she's here with me now." I looked at her feeling absolutely astonished as she said that.

Was she referring to in her heart or…me? I looked at her as she looked out to the sun and I asked "W-What do you mean?" She replied smiling at me "She's right here with me, in my heart, in my mind and…right next to me." My eyes widened as I let my tears fall from my eyes, my precious little daughter had…finally worked out about me. I grabbed her tightly hugging her as she cried to. I whispered into her ear "Shhh I'm here now, I'm here; you don't have to cry anymore." She whimpered and whispered "I love you mummy." I grinned as I hugged her even more tightly "I love you too, Akiko."

Once our water works had finally stopped I told her gently "You're a very brave little girl, Akiko, you know that? A very brave, smart little girl, that mummy loves very much." Akiko grinned up at me and said "I wasn't brave it was you being by my side every day that kept me going!" She giggled lightly and I smiled at her back, I finally had little by little pieces of my family coming back to me. Akiko blinked and asked "Wait…does Kaito know your alive mummy?" I smiled nodding saying "Yep, when he disappeared that day he told me knowing that I was his mum." She pouted saying "No fair! He didn't tell me!"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and I told her "Come on let's go find Kaito!" She nodded and tucking her little book and pen under her arms I got down and lifted her from the branch onto the ground. Then hand in hand we walked back through the wheat, down the woodland lane and back to the farmhouse where Kaito and Sasuke were talking. I smiled at them both and Sasuke asked "There you are Akiko, have you finished your homework?" she looked up at me smiling before replying "Yep! I sure have!" He looked at us both with a lifted eye brow and mumbled "Okay there's something going on between you two but seeing as you're both girls I won't bother asking." Kaito grinned too knowing what had happened between me and Akiko and Sasuke asked "Okay now I really don't want to know. What does everyone want for dinner? I'll make a start on it." I blinked frowning at his question and Sasuke snorted saying "Idiot it's quarter to six now."

My eyes widened and I asked "It is? Wow time flies by when you're having fun!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me and Akiko replied "I don't want you to cook! Last time you cooked you set the microwave on fire!" I asked astonished "What was he cooking?" Kaito snickered, replying "…a mini pizza." Sasuke looked away embarrassed whilst I laughed out loud, calming down after a while when he asked "Are you done now?" I nodded breathing in and out trying to calm myself before saying "okay we are not going to be eating burnt food I'll tell you now. Hmmm how about…fish fingers, chips and baked beans or peas?" Akiko nodded answering "Yay! Their yummy!" Sasuke sighed before nodding his head and Kaito grinned nodding.

I clapped my hands together saying "Right then, that's sorted! I'll make a start now!" Akiko, Kaito and Kyuubi raced in to the living room curling up on the sofa and I walked in followed by Sasuke. He sat down at the island in the kitchen after he went to the study and I looked round to see him holding a bunch of paperwork. I took off my high heels and placed them by the front door then coming in calling to the kids "Orange and Apple juice?" All I got was a chorus of "Yes please!" I brought them in telling them to be careful where they put it and watch what they were doing. Kaito put on a cartoon and I left them to it.

I came back into the kitchen and filled up the kettle and boiled the water. I leaned against the counter for a few minutes deep in thought and once the kettle was boiled I brought out two mugs making a hot chocolate for myself and I asked "Strong coffee or a cup of tea Sasuke?" He didn't look up studying a piece of paper and I asked again right next to him "Coffee or tea?" He blinked a couple of times looking at me before replying "Oh right um, coffee thanks." I nodded and set about making them. I handed Sasuke his drink and I took a sip of mine, loving the taste of the chocolate heat soothing my throat.

I then set about making dinner and I suddenly asked "Aren't you meant to be feeding the animals by now and how are the repairs coming on the safety?" Sasuke sighed rubbing his forehead as he answered "The keepers have fed the animals by now and the repairs are almost done. However I want to stretch the bear's enclosure, to make it bigger." I nodded asking "How long will that take?" He replied "Around five days? Although it depends on how many workers I can set to work on it. I know about seven of them can continue tomorrow seeing as it started today." I nodded and put some peas in a pot, chips and fish fingers in the oven for 15-20 minutes and wouldn't boil the peas yet until the fish fingers and chips were almost done.

I decided to go check on Kyu and almost awed at the sight of Kyuubi fast asleep, curled up next to Akiko and Kaito. Akiko giggled seeing me and I put a finger to my lips as I crept back into the kitchen. Sasuke sighed tiredly as he stacked the paperwork together. He put it aside as he drank his coffee feeling a slight energy boost. I quickly filled the kettle up again and let it boil then once the kettle had boiled I poured it into the pot and put the gas mark on for the peas to let them slowly cook.

I quickly got four plates and went into the dining room then put tomato sauce and cutlery in there. I then told Sasuke "Go tell the Akiko and Kaito that dinner's ready okay?" He nodded and went to do as he was instructed then they all moved to sit in the dining room. I quickly got the fish fingers out with a tea towel and grabbed a fork. I fast walked into the dining room putting three on Akiko's plate, four on Kaito's, five on Sasuke's and mine. Then I quickly rushed back put the tray on the side and grabbed the tray with chips on, I put them into a bowl and set them on the table along with peas in a separate bowl. Sasuke, Kaito and Akiko set about getting their own dinner and I did the same.

Kaito and Sasuke put tomato ketchup on their plates, whilst Akiko and I just ate it with none. We ate with a quiet chatter amongst us but it wasn't awkward it was more like a content, happy, warm feeling. Kaito and Akiko told me about their days at school and Sasuke just kept quiet as I could already guess his day although he occasionally added in a comment when needed. Once we all finished I asked "Everyone enjoy that?" Kaito and Akiko nodded replying "Hai!" I smiled saying "Good!" I gathered the plates with Sasuke and he told Akiko and Kaito that they could have one more hour of television before bed.

I washed up whilst Sasuke watched me. I looked at him saying "Why are you watching me?" He shrugged saying "I don't know just find it amusing, besides the fact that I know nothing about you or even your _name_." I grinned saying "Alright then, what do you think my name is?" he looked at me as if I had just grown a second head and I just laughed it off as he mumbled "Weirdo." I asked "Okay then, how old do you think I am?" He frowned at me saying "I'm guessing around 28?" I grinned saying "Well thank you for the compliment but I'm in fact 30." Sasuke nodded replying "I'm 31. Naruto became pregnant at 16 and then became pregnant at 24 with Akiko." I nodded replying "So Kaito is 14 almost 15 and Akiko is 7?" He nodded I response. We continued like that for a while before Sasuke went and tucked Akiko and Kaito into bed. I washed up the dishes and stuff then stretched and yawned softly.

Sasuke walked back in stretching himself and then said "It's getting late; you can stay if you want. I'm busy tomorrow and I need someone to drop off the kids at school." I nodded saying "I can do it." He looked at me before shrugging and I told him on the way to the stairs "I know you're going to stay up doing that stupid paperwork so whilst you're at it feed Kyuubi and oh, don't stay up too late okay?" He nodded and before he could protest to what he just agreed to I legged it upstairs grinning to myself.

Sasuke sighed looking at the scruffy wagging dog in front of him; he grabbed a dog bowl from when their Kyuubi used to be around and gave some meat to Kyuubi. Kyuubi gobbled it all up and Sasuke sighed mumbling "Staying up late, as if I'm a child." But none the less he let Kyuubi out to do his business then let him back in and taking one look at the intimidating pile of paperwork took flight to the stairs telling Kyuubi "Come on, I'm not hanging around down here." Kyuubi yipped bounding up the stairs with Sasuke. Kyuubi immediately went into his owner's room and Sasuke went into his, changing into his pyjama bottoms and top then diving into bed to let himself sink into the wonderful hours of sleep.

However his dream was weird, it was Naruto stood in the wheat field talking to him and no matter what he did he couldn't hear her, he yelled and yelled trying to reach her but he could not reach nor hear her. All he did hear was at the very end of her sentence "-I'm here with you, you just haven't realised that yet." That was the sentence that Sasuke woke up to and he couldn't understand it, just what had she meant? He sighed and got up and changed into his work clothes of baggy bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. He came down stairs to see breakfast set out already, Kaito and Akiko all ready for school dressed and their hair was done they were sat down eating breakfast with her and the dog was laid next to her.

He shook his head and sat down to eat his own breakfast getting greetings from his children. He watched her as she talked with his children about school and random subjects. She really was a mystery but he couldn't help but feel Naruto's comment had something to do with her and the way she was talking about resurrection. Did she know Naruto; did she know where she was? It was something Sasuke wanted to know badly but he would have to wait 'till lunch came round.

Once I finished breakfast and Akiko and Kaito were ready, I got them into the car after they said bye to their dad and we set off to school. I dropped Akiko off first and she called out as she walked in "Bye mummy!" the teachers looked at me curiously as well as the parents and I just smiled sheepishly waving back at her. I then jumped back into the car and drove off to Konoha High where I had gone to high school with Sasuke and the others. I told Kaito "You're lucky ya know? I went this school and if it's like back then and then you have some good and creepy teachers. Have you got a lot of friends?" He nodded and once we pulled up to his school he hugged me and I pecked him on the forehead saying "Have a good day! Remember! Don't get into a fight okay?" Kaito nodded in understanding and called out "Later mum!" I waved and watched as he met up with his two best friends as they waved at me, I waved back smiling at them before driving on.

I was glad to see Kaito had settled in at Konoha High and made two good friends and Akiko was friendly with everyone at her middle school. I travelled all the way back to the zoo and looked only to see Sasuke working away, a smile on his face as he waved towards me. Yeah, this truly did feel like home.

A/N How did everyone find this? Was it good, bad or eh? I need to know! Come on people I've done…1….4…9 chapters! Come on! Give me some credit! Meaning reviews! Come on please! Thanks if you can! XD


	10. When you taught me how to dance

My Life

Chapter 9 Remember, when you taught me how to dance?

I walked up to Sasuke smiling at him as he smiled at me. He asked "Did they get to school alright, no complications?" I grinned, thinking of how much he resembled a mother hen. I nodded in answer to his question and he breathed a sigh of relief. I asked "So captain what are we doing?" He replied "Well we need to go paint the insides of the café, feel up to that?" I nodded smiling "Yep!" I replied. He smirked at me, grabbing my hand he led me to the café, which Yoko works in.

We entered and Yoko greeted us chirpily "Good Morning!" I replied back happily "Good morning to you too!" Sasuke nodded to her in acknowledgment and he told Yoko "We're going to paint the inside of the café, feel free to go help the others." Yoko nodded and did what Sasuke suggested, I waved bye to her and she responded doing the same. I grabbed towels and placed them down and around the walls. Sasuke set out the paint and I asked "what colour are we painting the walls? Orange? Red? Yellow? Blue?" Sasuke frowned lightly, replying "White." I nodded and quickly turned on the radio and immediately tuned the radio to HEART which had 'Next to me' on by Emeli Sande. I started painting over the chipped with Sasuke and I lightly hummed along to the music.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at my behaviour and I noticed a corner that was empty I asked Sasuke about it and he replied "My wife had an idea for it but never got round to doing it or telling me." I smiled asking "Mind if I paint it? I think I might know what she was going to paint." He thought for a minute before nodding saying "Yeah sure why not." I thanked him and quickly grabbed a thin paintbrush and small tubs of paint to use for the corner. Immediately I set to work, I was going to make this look really sweet and cute. Sasuke kept glancing back at me but I wouldn't let him see what I was doing. Every so often I unconsciously stuck my tongue out in concentration.

The song changed to 'Your Song' by Ellie Goulding and I sang along to the song's lyrics, completely forgetting Sasuke was in the room. Once the adverts came on Sasuke complimented me "You sing really well." I grinned lightly blushing and even though I was completely and utterly embarrassed I thanked him anyway. After a while I finally finished and Sasuke came over to look. He read aloud "The Little Zoo" I nodded saying "This corner can be a little play area for kids whilst their parents or whoever are in the café, like that idea?" Sasuke nodded analysing the paint and replied "I like it." He glanced at me and said cheekily "But…you missed a spot." I frowned leaning closer to my painting and asked "Really? Where?" He smirked saying "Right…here." I scrunched my nose up as he tapped it with his finger that was lathered in blue paint. I playfully hit him on the back and we both paused after Sasuke caught my hand before I could hit him, a song came on that I hadn't heard in quite a long time 'When you taught me how to dance' by 'Katie Melua'

Sasuke looked away awkwardly and I whispered "Sasuke…" He ignored me and tugged me up to my feet; I stood and frowned at him, confused at what he was doing. He led me to the middle of the café room and put his hand on my waist and held my hand with his in the air. My eyes widened as he slowly taught me how to dance with him. It was amazing how a piece of music held us and melded us into a trance. We swayed magically to the music never once did blue not meet black, both swimming in their own sea depths of the others, drinking in the sight, getting lost in the sight of pure honesty that was being held. Eventually little smiles spread across our faces and before I knew it we were both leaning closer and closer. I didn't panic as he wouldn't let me, for a brief second I felt like I had never died and this was just another romantic time with Sasuke and before we knew it, we had closed that little distance, our eyes closing, letting our minds drift into their own wonders as our lips met.

It felt like time had stopped at that moment and before we both knew it, the kiss had ended, Sasuke let go of me just staring at me as if something or other had triggered in his mind. I grew scared by the second, I dashed out of the café, into the woods, through the wheat field and up into the tree where I thought on instinct that I would be safe. I sat there and cried to myself, how could I have been so stupid! Sasuke was going to hate me! Yet another part of me wished for Sasuke to have continued, to remember me, to find out his wife was really alive and wishing for him to remember.

I must have fallen asleep at one point because the next time I woke Sasuke was at the bottom of the tree and the sun was setting. He climbed up and sat down next to me, but still enough space between us to not be uncomfortable. He looked out at the sun that was setting to the night sky and I whispered "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" Sasuke looked at me replying "It's fine, I started it and we sort of both got lost in the moment…" His eyes held such confidence and comfort in those black midnight eyes, something I wished to drown in. My eyes widened slightly and nodded, he quietly spoke "If you want to cry, go on, I don't mind." I started sobbing and he brought me into his own warm hug, I cried into his shoulder, he smelt of fresh mint and he felt so safe, warm and comfortable. Once again I drifted off into sleep but this time…in his arms.

Sasuke softly smiled down towards the woman he had in his arms, he stroked her hair as he watched her bright blue eyes slowly close and felt her breath even out and he finally whispered…

"We really did get lost in the moment…eh dobe?"

A/N Yatta! So kawaii! I loved that little scene did everyone else? Now I noticed lots of people aren't reviewing! Review! Please! I WANT feedback! I'll die if I don't and then you won't know what happens! Oh urgh sorry about my last authors note it didn't really make sense but I wanted to hit 2,000, sad right? Hehe I know it's short but I just thought of it and thought it would be really sweet! Was I right? REVIEW!


End file.
